


【原创】【铁奇异】夜谈（NC17）

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: IW后+漫画要素设定





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

上

 

 

斯蒂芬和托尼正面对面的坐在圣所的沙发上，和上次索尔来的时候同样的位置，不过面前摆着的是无限续杯的低因咖啡，脱脂牛奶和代糖。来自医生的健康关怀，真让人惶恐。

 

斯蒂芬神情严肃，手里拿着夹着几张纸的写字板，推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜。

 

“听着，如果你不能认真回答问题我们见多少次都没用。”

 

托尼皱着眉头向咖啡里加了点牛奶，一脸嫌弃的推开放那些糖，混淆味觉的化合物的盒子，抿了一口说道：“医生，我很认真———一切都好，我只是在做好准备。”

 

他看着面前的斯蒂芬戴着眼镜穿着白大褂严肃认真的样子，是他在开始诊疗之前从来没见过的，像极了真正的医生。（虽然他本来就是。）或许他曾经在什么地方和斯蒂芬擦肩而过，不过包裹着的一定是高档的西装而不是像是从实验室里偷跑出来的大学生。不过圣所里弥漫着的气味却又让他感觉微妙的像是在见什么占卜师，加上灯光昏暗，搞的气氛神秘兮兮。

 

“透支自己做准备？这可不是什么可持续发展性项目。”斯蒂芬反问道。

 

“人本来就不是可回收———”

 

“托尼。”斯蒂芬打断他的话，放下手中的写字板双手交叠放在翘起的腿上，无奈的说道。

 

“怎么？”

 

斯蒂芬能看出来托尼从一开始过来就满载的不耐烦，但是他也明白为什么对方宁愿在这和他打马虎眼浪费时间也要来的原因。既然这样他不如就此努力一把。

 

“至少别浪费我们谈话的时间，我可是收费的。”

 

“哦天哪，”托尼假装惊讶道，“我怎么没见过你收隔壁家丢了魂的小孩子的钱。”

 

“这不一样。”

 

托尼有些心不在焉的观察了斯蒂芬那挡在镜片后颜色变得有些不同的眼睛。

 

“我不是登记在册的什么魔法咨询顾问，可是我是有执照的心理咨询师。”

 

“医生，”托尼又把注意力挪向了一边摆放着的古怪的器件，“我怎么不知道我什么时候付了钱？”

 

“你确实是付了，现在就堵在你头顶的大洞上。”他指的是上次某个外星飞船撞进来的洞。

 

托尼耸了耸肩，并不打算跟他继续说下去。

 

“好了好了，”斯蒂芬摘下眼镜，扔在面前的矮桌上，“今天就这样吧，”随后向后一倒靠进了沙发里。

 

托尼伸展身体，端起咖啡又喝了一口，四处走动着。

 

他来到斯蒂芬身边，拿起那个细框眼镜说道，“说真的，你为什么要带着个平光眼镜。”

 

“心理学研究表明加强权威性，戴眼镜和穿着专业的服饰，可以提高可信度。”

 

托尼放下眼镜走到坐在沙发里的斯蒂芬身后，轻轻握住他的肩膀，身子弯下凑到他耳边说道：“我一直相信你，斯蒂芬。”

 

斯蒂芬被突然接近的气息和声音惊了一下，托尼能看到他脸上和耳边隐隐泛起的红色。他转头，正对上托尼带着笑意的眼睛，而托尼能看到他眼里严肃的神情。斯蒂芬叹了口气拍开肩膀上的手，“你现在显然不”。

 

“那不是因为————”托尼绕到他正面来，试图说清楚自己的立场。

 

“托尼。”

 

已经不知道第几次被斯蒂芬打断了。

 

“怎么？”

 

斯蒂芬抓起他垂在身体两边的手，托尼能感觉到他手上凸起的伤疤滑过自己，温暖的包裹着自己的手。斯蒂芬抬起头有些担忧的看着眼前的人。

 

“你现在的状况，直白了说，的确很糟糕。”

 

他的手缩紧了些。

 

“如果你不能做到真正让自己放松下来，吃什么药都改变不了现状。”

 

托尼虽然因为斯蒂芬关心他的行为很高兴，可是还是忍不住挑起眉毛回道，“这状态很好。”

 

“作为一个医生，我得说不。”

 

“好吧好医生，您有何高见？”

 

没必要再在跟他拌嘴上浪费时间了，干脆顺着他的话走，大不了之后再想办法蒙混过去就好。

 

“休假。”

 

“我请你再说一遍？”

 

“休·假·”

 

可他完全不觉得斯蒂芬在跟他开玩笑，而且对方也一定明白他正在准备的一切有多重要，难道他自己不是吗？甚至两个人为数不多的见面都在圣所附近，时不时的还会匆忙道别画个圈就跑，在圣所里坐着和他“心理咨询”都算是最和平的活动了。

 

“你不在也有人会打理好一切的”

 

“不可能，我……”

 

“除了设计装甲还有什么事？你的发布会和公司全都推给了别人。”

 

“……”

 

还有很多，总有事的。复仇者，安全网，神盾局，彼得。

 

“这样，”斯蒂芬站起身来带着神秘的微笑说道，“我和你一起，我们去来点户外活动。”他凑近托尼，“或许一点私密活动。”之后半句话声音轻的几乎脱口就散在空气中，像是幻听般的耳语。

 

托尼真的不觉得自己现在心思能放在什么户外活动。他本身也不怎么喜欢登山野营，至少从大学开始他的假期和休息日就都泡在实验室和车间里。倒也不是说他没去过，只是自己完全没什么兴趣。最近的活动也只是计算好的锻炼————为了战斗做准备。之前的事让他明白在他们刚刚准备好能够歇下来喘口气的时候一个什么可能又会打穿圣所或者是复仇者大厦的屋顶带来一个毁天灭地的消息。之前的经验告诉他不管准备了多少最后就算是脱险也是狼狈不堪。

 

不过不管斯蒂芬到底有什么打算，对方承诺只需要一个周末，而且是只有他们两个。就像是一个长一点的约会而已。他自己内心也只要把这当成两个人好不容易独处的机会就好。孤男寡男，情投意合，挤在狭小的空间里。而这就意味着他得在行李里准备好橡胶制的小东西和小支装的某种粘液了。他们可能，不，基本上是一定会要用上的，斯蒂芬的暗示不能再明显了。自从算是在一起以来第一次。想想其实还是挺开心的。忽略斯蒂芬可能会强迫他做点‘冥想’之类的事。

 

周六早上他在和斯蒂芬约好的时间到了圣所，应对方要求穿了舒适的衣服，只有一个小背包，没带什么东西。如果忽略胸前那闪闪发光堪比高端智能版瑞士军刀一样的工具的话。他走进圣所大门看见斯蒂芬正站在大厅，脚边放着一堆东西，身上还穿着他的袍子。斗篷也老实的趴在他肩膀上。

 

看见他进来，斯蒂芬先挥挥手示意他稍等，好像在看什么书。

 

“你就穿这个？”

 

斯蒂芬停了一下，随后合上书终于抬起头，看到托尼的时候柔和的笑了一下。他将书放回书架，随后摊开右手，左手在上面画着什么同时念念有词。手上出现光芒之后朝全身一挥，身上的法师袍就变成了休闲的登山服。他又回头对肩上忠心耿耿的布料说了些什么，那东西居然自己蜷缩成一团揉进了背包。

 

托尼看到这一幕虽有些吃惊，不过想想自己现在这个穿上战衣的过程在外人看来也会像这个一样神奇。他还是调笑一般吹了个口哨。

  
“这可真方便，医生。”

 

“只是改一下外形。”

 

托尼有些好奇的盯着他的衣服看了一会，并没感觉什么不对。斯蒂芬抓起那一堆东西中间的小包走向他。

 

“和你一样，”他戳了戳托尼胸口坚硬的的反应堆，“袍子是帮助法力聚集的道具之一。”

 

斯蒂芬像是看透了他心里的疑惑一样，他一直不明白为什么这些法师大热天也要里三层外三层裹着袍子，身上丁零当啷挂一大堆东西像是海盗把抢来的战利品都挂在身上。不过好看到还是挺好看的，毕竟在大多数人的印象里，这些服装总有这些神秘色彩。

 

“这些不带了？”托尼指了指地上的一堆包好的东西。

 

“你要是愿意可以背着，”斯蒂芬朝他眨了眨眼，“是帐篷，晚上再拿过去也不迟。”

 

“作弊。”

 

“这可不在规则之内。”

 

斯蒂芬开了一个传送门，穿过去之后是一片异常高大的树林，但是空气间的感觉并不像是热带雨林，反而透着清凉。

 

“其实没什么特别的，一个很老的森林公园，里面甚至有旅馆和休息站。”

 

斯蒂芬指了指远处隐约能看到的公路说道。

 

“不过大部分人不会沿着公路走，开车上山然后进林子野营的也很多。”

 

公路上爬过几辆轿车，这里设施早已完备到不需要人力就能抵达山顶了。

 

“这看上去并没什么…我是说，对放松心情有帮助的特别之处…”

 

“这个森林在一座高山上，明天晚上之前我们要到达山顶。”

 

“然后跟一群人挤着看看日出日落？只是单纯的体力消费而已有必要特地来这？”

 

托尼扬了扬眉毛，有些质疑斯蒂芬这样选择的目的。

 

“那把你扔到珠穆朗玛峰半山腰大概更好。”

 

“……”

 

看来有些事还是不要多问了，相信他品味不会这么差。

 

 

自从有了装甲之后，托尼几乎再没怎么出游，或者说从前就不怎么做这种无意义的“放松”。毕竟把时间花在喂虫子和不能洗澡上，躺在家里环绕着莺莺燕燕岂不美哉。在他印象里，上次到这种地方还是大学时期跟一帮人瞎混去了个半大不小的山坡树林，结果也只是围着篝火喝酒打炮。希望这次也能坐在篝火旁（喝酒?）打炮。根据这里植被判断，应该是某个温带国家的森林，在春夏交接的时节气温柔和，植被繁茂。

 

林中被人踩出的模糊小路上凌乱的散落着破碎残枝，随着踩过它们发出的类似柴火燃烧清脆的响声，公路在身后远离，森林的幽深与静谧就在面前。每一队旅行者选择的道路都不大相同。绕着低矮的浆果丛或是穿过高耸树木遮蔽日光的阴影，最后都会顺着水声寻到同一条河流。显然那也是他们的目标。只看斯蒂芬那小包必然没带任何食物，虽然不排除他画个圈随便走进哪家餐厅，但是他应该不到万不得已不会破坏自己的规则。不仅是人类，动物也在水边驻扎，寻找食物的话那里是首选。

 

他跟着斯蒂芬的选择随他穿越森林，这种时候竟不知道该说些什么。他到底有多久没有与另一个人类在非工作状态下独处了呢？而显然之前几次简短相见的话题并不适用于现在。

 

“托尼…”

 

斯蒂芬突然转身停在他面前，叫住了他。

 

“怎么?难不成你比我先累了想回家了吗？”

 

他收获了一个可爱的怒视，因为显然他有比玩笑更重要的事要说。斯蒂芬拍拍他的肩膀，指向斜前方一棵树。

 

粗大的树干上的大洞里有什么在橙黄色之上闪动，说实话一个蜂巢也不是什么罕见的东西（虽然很讨厌），但这个显然大的离谱，蜂群的数量也不正常，更何况————

 

 

“这里大概聚集了10种以上…”

 

“是挺怪的，不排除人家各国之间友谊外交啊。”托尼咧嘴笑了笑，“那么你有何高见呢，关于为何他们选择共同分享森林里如此有限的蜂蜜（honey），甜心（honey）？”

 

“为即将诞生的孩子（baby），宝贝（babe）。”

 

斯蒂芬随手扯下一片树叶，在手中一甩成了条绿色光带，他将光带系在托尼手腕上，自己也照做，拉着他靠近了蜂巢。

 

“对不起我来这里夹了点私事，希望你别介意。”

 

“嘿，这可是我同意过的，这两天由你安排。说真的闻起来还不错，我们能不能搞到点料（sugar）啊？小甜甜（sugar）？”

 

“就到这吧，上次这么叫我的还是养老院八十高龄的患者……相信我看到里面之后一段时间之内你要戒糖了。”

 

靠近蜂巢边差不多一米远，蜜蜂们聚在一起的嗡鸣已经让他们感觉几乎失聪。斯蒂芬从包里掏出什么东西用力砸向不远处的一棵树，黑压压的昆虫们震动着翅膀涌向那里，暴露出覆盖的地方。

 

铺天盖地压来的纯粹甜香让人从鼻子里吸进去都要升高血糖，像是被埋进了马卡龙原料盛满的浴缸里再倒上蜂蜜。半人高的树洞几乎被淡黄色的结晶和蜂蜜填满，深处一团颤动的白色。

 

不过这不适感并没持续很久，斯蒂芬神神叨叨的在大群蜜蜂赶回来之前不知道把那东西连同树洞里的一切送到哪去了。

 

“医生，这我得说，真是奇异。而你要不要向在科学领域深造的工程师解释一下？”

 

“其它维度的生物罢了。比女王蜂技高一筹，她召集周围无论什么种的蜂群替她完成孕育的最后阶段。她的维度里天敌太多，孩子不够安全。”

 

“所以来地球白吃白喝？真是会享受。”

 

“享受都要付出代价的。”斯蒂芬垂下眼，像是想到了什么。

 

托尼意识到对方话中隐含的寓意，选择跳过这个问题。“嗯哼。”

 

“那个蜂巢就是她的躯体，作为养料的载体和召集蜂群的能量来源，在累积之中和蜂蜜融为一体，同时将所有精疲力竭的工蜂也收入体内，最后全部是她孩子的养料。”

 

他们边说着边离开了那里，蜂鸣在背后四散开来，最后又只剩下脚底的咔嚓声。刚刚的事开了话头，斯蒂芬向他说起各个维度的事，他也耐心听着。以前法师几乎避开所有魔法相关的话题，大概是认为那是两人之间无法避免的隔阂。而事实上，没人会拒绝学习知识，尤其还是世上仅一人知晓还挺有趣的那种。早在见过雷神他们之后所有成见就一扫而空了。

 

中午他们找了个地方歇了歇脚，很意外的斯蒂芬递给他几条巧克力能量棒做午饭，挺意外的。大法师没想办法请他尝尝某个维度的美味触手串烧。随后他们的路线就变化了，斯蒂芬跟他说“感觉到了水气”。这是真的当他没看过荒野求生，没见过贝尔用感觉找水源的，作弊也要光明磊落的说出来吗？他根式斯蒂芬像是有目标的穿越苍翠的树林。太阳在越过头顶之后开始向云间下沉，他们反而冲着云端向上，增高的海拔让树林蒙上水雾。等托尼抬起腕表看到指针在右下角的时候他终于真正听到了水声。

 

他们站在河边，在晚霞彻底将水染红之前的时间里，这条小小的湍流将满足他们的晚餐。

 

“好了，现在怎么做？我去找虫子，还是折个树枝插鱼？”托尼一边说着一边盘算着要不干脆用纳米科技试着拼个钓竿出来。

 

斯蒂芬看透了他的想法，挽起裤腿和袖子说道：“明年的这时候你可能就吃上晚饭了。”

 

托尼看着他一脸镇静地走进河水，没放过他极力控制却没能如愿的被冰凉河水浸泡的表情。他要笑出声了。

 

“我可怜的斯蒂芬，你们圣所平时就这样找饭吃吗?”

 

斯蒂芬撇了撇嘴，示意叫他也过来，他带着几分陪他玩的心态也照着他的样子收拾了衣服，走进冰凉的河水。

 

“也不能完全算你说错，被丢在山里修行的时候这已经是奢华美食了。”

 

托尼看着他把几块石头堵在最湍急的水流处，和一些凸起的巨石正好留下一个小小的缝隙。

 

“河里的鱼都会顺着最急的水流走。”斯蒂芬解释道。

 

“想不到当个秘法大师还得学摸鱼。”

 

“不是所有人都像你个聪明的混蛋一样用一晚上成为专家的。”

 

“不是所有人都像你个勤奋又聪明的混蛋一样用几个月成为魔法大师的。”

 

“……”

 

斯蒂芬没再接话，再这么下去他们俩的音量就足够吓走周围的所有潜在的晚饭了。

 

柔和的暮色开始水面变成粉红色了。而他们的小陷阱依旧没有一位客人。

 

“医生，我觉得我们是时候做个现代人了。”

 

“我们不是原始人。”

 

“随你吧，我饿了。”托尼说着抬手，从自己的某个设备中取下的部件，打出的大电压的静电或许能派上用场。

 

“我们最好别和这么强的导体贴在%@￥&@……￥%斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇！”

 

他说着往岸边走去，显然不是正常来向的一股风或者什么的带着水直接从头浇到脚。

 

“这可是犯规哦。”斯蒂芬笑着，毫不掩饰自己手上闪着火花的罪证。

 

“知道夏天最有趣的是什么吗，”托尼伸出手来，粒子在手上聚拢————

 

“真人枪战。”

 

红方收到蓝方突如其来的袭击之后马上掏出了史诗级·斯塔克·特型水枪对准地方主力一顿猛轰。然而使得一手好盾的蓝方队员毫不示弱，转守为攻，用手上的大锅盔铲起水发起了进攻。在科技与魔法的巅峰对决就要发生之前————

 

 

托尼扔下枪，直接坐进河水里，拖住向他靠近的斯蒂芬一用力，两个人一起摔进水里，激起一阵零分水花。他们现在被冰冷的水流冲着，湿乎乎的抱在一起，斯蒂芬在他怀里绷着脸生气，被水泡散的头发乱乱的贴在脸上，鼻尖冻得发红。他想着凑过去亲亲他湿乎乎的脸颊，对方却一下跳起来扒拉着旁边的石头。

 

“至少我们还有晚饭。”他手指夹在几条小鱼的鳃里，站起身说道。

 

今晚注定是在河边度过了，他们生了堆篝火，斯蒂芬大概是趁他点的时候从异次元口袋里把帐篷掏出来支在了一边。托尼看着斯蒂芬用他外科医生的高超技术给鱼做了个全身清理（用手指）。被展开成扁几平的片穿在树枝上接受高温消毒。山中的夜晚格外的黑，除了头顶一片明亮和面前的火光，离开了这个温暖的小圈就伸手不见五指。他们聊着些有的没的，咽下没什么味的鱼肉（这时候尝起来好极了）。

 

随着时间越来越晚，托尼有些感觉也越来越近，在他猛然抬头看见火光后的斯蒂芬瓷白的面庞时，那像是要消散的人勾起每晚都来临的梦境。

 

 

无论在白天他做了什么，即使今天这般无所事事的和斯蒂芬愉快的独处,或者在车间里忙上忙下，最后总会有这么一刻。

 

他会在漆黑一片的黑暗中骤然醒来，为自己双眼感受到的光和明亮而欣喜。这是用生命感知的变化，是他还活着的证明。可他也常常忘记自己到底做了些什么梦。只知道盖着朦胧面纱的窜动的黑暗绝不是简单的经历片段，是连梦魇都不曾造就的可怖的未来。他为了自己梦里见到的一切时刻做着准备，隐藏着谁都能看的出来的焦虑忙碌着。

 

托尼想到他过去所做的一切，不断的质疑自己为何甘心以肉体凡胎阻挡来临的湮灭，那让他寝食难安。不知道从什么时候开始，他们的生命，家庭，国度，世界总是在走向毁灭。他曾经也是推波助澜的一员，目中无人，不可一世。而他反来对抗他们的时候那些力量却散逸成尘埃，他们费尽心思，满身疮痍————甚至一度目睹了噩梦成真。看着来自于外星或者是其他维度的生物将无辜的性命当作蝼蚁碾碎。人们防止自己生命被终结，还会自相残杀，争夺力量的源泉。

 

可是人类无论获得什么力量都是 _脆弱_ 的。

 

这也是人类独有的，他们弱小所以被一切法则制约，愚钝所以为未知而恐惧；一出生就决定了终究死亡的命运。

 

托尼不仅害怕他们的世界迎来终结，更害怕伙伴战友反目成仇，同样的生命之间互相残杀。他需要力量，强大到足以证明地球的力量，足以组织一切罪恶的发生，他是人们眼中的英雄；是正义的囚徒。

 

直到现在。

 

他刚开始有些看不懂斯蒂芬，他像是曾经的自己又不大一样。他不畏惧自己的死亡，觉悟远在所有人之上。可他也是人，他也会疼。

 

 

“痛苦是老朋友了。”斯蒂芬突然说。

 

他看到突然陷入沉思的托尼，空气中荡动的不安和他紧皱着眉头的表情。

 

 

托尼听过关于多玛姆的事，还有梦魇，以及其他那些诡形怪状的对手。那是他不会有机会体验的事。但是他能明白。斯蒂芬也同他一样，比他更甚。

 

他看着斯蒂芬，想问他为什么可是觉得实在太傻问不出口。他有了魔法，为什么不愿回到原来的世界过安稳的生活。

 

而斯蒂芬看着内心在困苦的笼牢中煎熬的托尼，仿佛看到了当年穷途末路的自己。

 

可他很幸运，他有一位导师不断叮嘱他。

 

‘投降吧，斯蒂芬’

 

‘没人真正能做好准备，我们没有选择的权利’

 

在近乎停滞的漫天飞雪之中，老师失去了温度的手握住他颤抖的灵魂。

 

‘死亡赋予生命意义’

 

就算经历了漫长的年月，她也没做好准备，还在为自己的谢幕而恐惧。而从斯蒂芬身上看不到的未来给了她勇气。她拯救了坠落谷底的斯蒂芬，被以涌泉的救赎相报。

 

这还不够，斯蒂芬终于有了至尊法师的职责，有了自己的夙愿。现在轮到他来拯救他人的意义了。

 

 

火光后高温扭曲的空气让托尼的面容有些模糊，他被水打湿额发被理向后方紧贴着头骨，跳动的光影后只要合上眼帘依旧像是桀骜的少年。可当眼睫扬起，日光穿透封存生命的琥珀，翻开被年月打磨的苦痛时，他又像是个战时前线的士兵。似乎无法断绝令人焦虑的未来给他夜半睡梦中也塞进几声枪响。不过斯蒂芬像是终于掌握了全视之眼，他看穿烈焰。他看到托尼在千锤百炼之中依然挺直发光的坚实躯壳，和钢铁的战衣一样包裹着悲悯慈爱的灵魂。

 

 

“死亡带走了生命，可火种永不会熄灭。”

 

托尼因为斯蒂芬突然的话语思绪游离，那些高深的哲理听起来从不适用于他科学家的大脑，可笑的想到斯蒂芬曾经也是。不同的看见无法名状的世界和未知的力量穿透了他的心，他被失去家人的恐惧和悲伤包裹的心终于破蛹而出，随后乘着老师离去的一阵风飞出雨林，扇动翅膀引起一阵飓风抗击海啸。托尼第一次看到光粒般的鳞粉乘着风悬在半空，倾泻出一道光河。

 

正如高悬上空的那条一样，划破刺骨的寒夜，闪耀赞颂自由的凯歌。

 

“托尼，”斯蒂芬走向他抓起他的双手，“ **你** 是人类的火种。”

 

他？他是罪魁祸首，他也是————

 

他接下来的想法被斯蒂芬打断，对方放开他低下头去轻吻着他胸前发着冷光的机器，那下面是他炽热的心脏。

 

“ **你** 是人类憧憬的具象。”

 

他没想过自己有什么特别的。不过他对自己过人的聪慧倒是很坦诚。可这有什么用？面对可怕如神的力量，不管什么样他倾尽心血的装甲都是徒劳。

 

他疑惑的看着抬起头的斯蒂芬，将眼中的忧虑和困惑传递给他。他想听到答案，想听到由眼前这个人的口中说出。证明那不是过分的赞美，证明他值得。

 

“我的老师说过，”斯蒂芬贴上他的额头，“力量从来不是唯一的解答。”

 

 

‘不要畏惧未知，害怕失败，担忧失去。

 

永远不要停止痛苦。’

 

“即便脆弱如我们，卑微如蝼蚁，一切存在过的 **生命** 都是奇迹。 **死亡** 是其中一环，但不意味着相对的终结。它的对立是从没在世上出现过的 **虚无** 。只要此刻的你存在，你便拥有了最幸运的馈赠。”

 

 

超越人类的其他存在也同样拥有恐惧。像是多玛姆，他的恐惧是他从未想象感受过的时间的桎梏。他超脱于时间之外，以自己的力量自由散播着黑暗和绝望。

 

而他从未想过他自己的恐惧，这便是他的败因。因为从未拥有而被颠覆的控制让他手足无措，他狂怒的袭击眼前渺小的人类，却无法接受被自己以上存在的束缚。发了疯一样的拒绝未知的来临，直到向斯蒂芬妥协。

 

 

“我们的力量源于智慧，信任与妥协。要击败我们之上的造物，必先击败我们自己。”*

 

多少哲人懂得这些道理，在古老的诗歌中赞唱。而又有几个人真的能在爬上冥界峭壁的时候不去回头看看自己哀怨啜泣的欧律狄克。对过去的不舍，对决定的悔悟和对失败的恐慌让他们停滞不前，或者落下深渊。

 

“你过去所做的每一个决断造就了现在的你，”

 

“即使脆弱如我们，也都击败了无数个未来的 **自己** 。”

 

 

众多脆弱的生灵之中，总有几个那样相似。他们强大而孤独，互相吸引，知道某天当闪耀的明星终于相遇时，漫天的火光可以击碎黑暗的吞噬。同时迸发的热量可以让这个世界继续燃烧。燃烧的生命会被解放到贫瘠的土地，带着经久不衰的治愈与不可磨灭的祈福。这时候广阔大地上的子民便会抬头看看这彩耀的天空，直到盯着那些光辉骤然号泣。

 

 

“我有幸见到人类灵魂的不屈与创造的像徽。”

 

斯蒂芬的话如此真诚，那双眸看向他，他看到斯蒂芬眼中的情愫，赤诚的情感和信念像是六千度高温的火焰灼烧落入其中的金粒，融化的金流转在蓝绿色的火光之中，随后转着圈陷入黑色的瞳孔。比恒星还要持久的热度可以烧却坚冰，吞噬痛苦，粉碎绝望。

 

爱意怎么能不涌上脊骨？

 

看啊，他的斯蒂芬，说的话每每都让人觉得如此朦胧。他的刚强把纯真和慈爱揉成什么没有分量的东西，让它轻盈的飞走了，到访了许许多多的人，最后落在他身旁。即便托尼不信耶和华，他都想要祷告。

 

 

“哈哈哈哈！”

 

他终于拉开了嘴角，抓着斯蒂芬的肩膀，对上他的双眼，从心底笑了。

 

“你这幸运的混蛋，是不是沾了天选之人我托尼斯塔克的光？”

 

斯蒂芬刚刚严肃的表情被他突然的反应震成空白，随后也和他一起笑了。他们不知道这些明朗的音节到底藏着什么心照不宣的秘密，不过却像是孩子一样，诧异却高兴的为什么珍奇的东西欢笑着。

 

他们聊起了些遥远的过去，一些早已干涸的伤疤。直到篝火熄灭，身披月光。

 

 

托尼现在理解了斯蒂芬说的“水气的感觉了”。他们在帐篷里推推搡搡，半干的衣服和身上的水烘的不怎么透气的塑料布里泛着潮气。他们手忙脚乱的碰撞，却还没真正的碰到对方。奔流的血液让他们几乎忘却呼吸的心跳在拥吻中发出共鸣。紧张或者是兴奋，都不可思议的发生了。对方一股鱼腥味舌头游向他，自己撞进渔夫的网和纠缠着它的陷阱缠斗。月光透过几个零散的缝隙渗进来，托尼隐约能看见刚刚和他分开喘着气坐在他腿上的斯蒂芬。反着月光珍珠白的肩头和脖颈却染着永不会在深夜出现的晚霞。他露出的身躯闪着月光的皎洁，而连月影都窥探不到的秘密紧贴着的地方却炽热的跳动。烧着冷清的他，为他们的情切融化。

 

手指划过的地方麻木的战栗，脊柱骨下面都像是有岩浆烧着要喷发。爱人颤抖着的身躯如此新鲜，宽厚，在被层层艳丽的叹气包裹着下滋生出了蓬勃的生命。初春枝头点点绯红的宣告，请第一场细雨润湿它们，好准备着开放。

 

托尼的名字被呼唤了，低沉而悠远，于是他回应，他调动肌肉跟着心脏的节奏做出动作，怕对方听不到他同样气息不稳的回应。手腕，臂肘，腰胯，每一处都用力舞动着。回馈他的不只是同样的动作，还有更大声清晰的呼喊。

 

在热潮汹涌的春夜的光投下的暗影之中，一场激斗开始了。兵刃相交，棍棒摩擦生热，烫的它们嘶嘶抽气。愈演愈烈的战斗不是为了一决胜负，而紧紧因为与对方角逐的本质而产生的愉悦。等到一方或者他们同时停下来的时候，刚刚死敌一样的对手就能变成一起赏花的友人。

 

斯蒂芬感受着突如其来的温柔，妖冶的挑逗。于是邀请对方来欣赏花蕾生命的悦动。由托尼亲手促成的盛放。僵硬合拢的身躯渐渐松弛柔软起来，终于大朵大朵的开起来了。香甜的气息引来最近的媒介为授粉做好了准备。

 

“托……托尼……啊…带套！”

 

 

 

……

 

 

“别煞风景啊……”

 

于是一切戛然而止，他在黑暗中摸索着不知道被挤到哪去的背包，却碰到了对方的手，先他一步把塑料包塞进他手心。他黏滑的双手急切的撕扯包装，重新起身之后又是另一幅光景。斯蒂芬和他换了位置，不再用月光代替斗篷，而是——————

 

像因为阿多尼斯在花丛中现身，托尼有幸能看到对方毫无遮掩的展示自己，斜挂在肩膀上的布料也早就滑走了，总是腾云驾雾被刺眼光环笼罩的神佛终于卸去了尊贵的铠甲，在他面前是坦诚赤裸的肉身。

 

“我就当这是补偿了……你可真美。”

 

“就这样吗……我还期待你能夸出什么更有水平的……嗯…啊啊啊！”

 

“我觉得还是用行动证明更好。”

 

托尼也是一流的科学家，实验的时候免不了煞有介事的炫耀一般表演起来，必要的步骤一个都不能少，只是像表演魔术一样浮夸地动作着。希望观众为他的表现惊叫。甚至最后真正带着观众一同体验如何让四周联同他们一起悬浮在半空。魔术不是什么魔法，他所要做的只是创造使人快乐的错觉，万花筒一样闪烁的周身和高空坠落的失重感不过都是假象，而身体愉快的信号真实无比。

 

斯蒂芬绷紧了关节抖动着，开始发出欢喜的抽泣。他知道好医生比谁都坚强，可还是这样落泪，将虚弱的身体依偎过来，他是在撒娇呢。看不见的表情却感染的他眼眶发热，一低头泪水就要落下。

 

没能想到的高温竟然让感情暴露的这样彻底，热气冲散了意识，他们在魂飞魄散的巅峰发疯，纠缠着滚下山坡，幻影在面前闪着光。只需要那么一瞬间，无与伦比的力量就支配了迷离的一生。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

出自漫画

V2-#10：永恒对他的要求

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

 

  托尼没想着继续下去了，他们都累的腿软，如果真的冲着弹尽粮绝来，估计明天晚上他们还得在这摸鱼。更何况斯蒂芬已经闭着眼不再有动作，温热的躯体还在他手中搏动，但是意识多半已经进入了沉睡。就连托尼自己现在也在眼皮互搏，只是因为浑身粘腻的感觉没法安心入睡。等他简单处理了一下两人身上的各种体液，把塑胶制品好好的装进废品袋子，困意就已经过了。

 

  他也贴着斯蒂芬躺下，就算大脑清醒，身体也需要休息。他不住的开始想着是不是斯蒂芬的灵体其实一直就在旁边飘着，不过看他刚刚清理对方身体时候的下意识的蜷缩，多半是连精神也累的不想动弹了吧。急促的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，最后托尼只能听到自己的了。他疲惫地闭上眼睛，脑海里断断续续放着些片段。鲜明的在眼前闪动的快乐随着寂静一个个穿过了洞穴一般空荡荡的躯壳，填补着欠缺的空隙。他努力防空，逃向沉睡。

 

而胸膛上突然的压力又拉回他的意识，接着轻柔的呼吸贴近了。斯蒂芬无意识中紧紧的拥住了他，凌乱的额发将将贴到他脸颊。他睁眼看到斯蒂芬安详的表情，一改每天紧皱着的填满忧虑的眉梢。温热的压力传递实感，让他悬着的心落回地面，寂静的睡去了。

 

  等到他终于转醒，从帐篷布料之间透出来的光已经明亮起来，不过可能还是清晨。双腿像是老电视机闪烁的雪花屏幕一样麻痹，不过很意外的脊椎附近和脖子没有因为不习惯的床铺而开始酸痛。身边空荡荡的，斯蒂芬已经醒了。意识到这一点他马上撩开帐篷，看到不远处一抹漂浮的蓝色。

 

斯蒂芬盘腿坐着，浮在空中，双手搭在膝头合着双眼。托尼猜到这大概是什么他们的日常功课，不过飘起来这件事实在不太日常。难道放松身心沉思就一定要飘起来才能做到吗？他身上是平时那件法袍，零零碎碎的装饰随着他浮起来有些还微微发着光。他拨开云雾，靠近夹在叶隙中射出的阳光见的法师。悄悄地从背后捞住失去重力吸引的躯体。

 

“早啊。”

 

“……！托尼……”

 

斯蒂芬的动作被扰乱，撞向托尼第身躯还是空气一般没有质量，却真实的占据了他的怀抱。他慌乱之中抓紧托尼的手臂，知道双腿找到地面的方向。

 

“我打扰你了？”托尼把他拉的更近，从身后贴着耳朵说道。

 

“是啊…不过快结束了。我们收————”

 

斯蒂芬想要转身面向他却被牢牢地保住，身后紧贴着对方，而大腿根部却真实传递着什么额外的触感。

 

“不帮忙解决一下晨间难题吗，医生。”

 

发现斯蒂芬意识到这一点之后托尼更故意的动起来。嘴唇贴上对方颈侧头发消失在皮肤之间的地方，随着话语亲吻着。

 

“呃……嗯，”斯蒂芬偏过头，些微的触碰就勾起前一晚混乱的记忆，不同的是现在他头脑因为冥想格外清醒，对世界的感知清晰无比。“时间不够的…”

 

似乎连托尼嘴唇上的细小裂纹都在摩擦着，偶尔分开滑下湿润的触觉。领口中的红印被再次加深。他也想就这样转身和他进去帐篷再来几次，可是真这样他的计划肯定要泡汤。

 

托尼松了松环着他腰间的手，却单手按住他肩膀中心推向旁边那颗大的离谱的树，另一只手钻进袍子的下摆，探进裤子，从大腿外侧开始抚摸。

 

“你要是腰带少几条会更快的。”

 

“别……啊……在这……”

 

“速战速决。”

 

现在他裤子完全被解开，上身被压的贴向树干，撑着木头的手指旁绕过几只蚂蚁，像极了托尼正沿着腰胯无视衣物钻进他腿间的手。

 

托尼沿着髋骨向前，摸向对方性器的位置，直到摸到鼓胀的双球才发现昨晚没意识到的异样是什么。

 

“哇哦，医生”他将斯蒂芬反过来让对方靠上树干，裤子滑倒脚踝，袍子的前摆被他撩上跪下的他自己的头顶。“很意外啊，我昨天居然没发现你是白虎。”

 

本应该被卷曲的毛发覆盖的地方只有些浅色的绒毛，通常被隐藏遮挡一部分的性器挺立着指着他点头，和他肤色一样白皙，烧的通红。这种只在未发育的孩子和特意处理过的人身上才有的特质在他身上一点也不维和。他抚摸过那一寸寸皮肤，没有硬的扎人的毛茬，只是温润的在他手下颤抖。

 

斯蒂芬则因为对方那个叫法羞耻的闭上眼，在托尼上下套弄着他挺立的流水的性器的时候挺动着腰胯，轻轻抓着他的头发，微微睁开的眼只看到对方聚精会神地盯着他的下体，无微不至地揉捏他挺立的肉棒“唔……啊……别，别看了……”

 

托尼笑着含住他，马上用上最好的技巧，深深吞入直到鼻尖蹭上他小腹。吞吐之间修整过的胡子不断刮蹭那些没经过这些触感的区块，扎得他又痛又痒，同时挤压在对方喉咙之间的敏感还不许他逃开。他一只手抵住自己无法抑制张开的嘴，让呻吟被多少压回去些。

 

托尼在他腿都快软下来的时候退开，留下他还不住的前后摆动，落下的衣物下摆压上被冷气吹过敏感的性器让他发出惊叫，粘稠的体液黏上布料，他怕极了弄脏这些法器，只能自己赶紧抓起那些布料堆在怀里。

 

“我们得快点了，”托尼说着将他再翻过身，捞起腰间让他上半身塌下去，翘起臀部。“昨天的大概还能管点用。”

 

一根手指顺着前方流下的液体直接捅进后穴让斯蒂芬长叹一声，昨晚不断接纳他的地方还温热湿滑，只是因为突然的入侵紧张地缩紧。只要他轻轻摆动，横向按压几下藏着腺体的肠壁，那里就会乖乖打开，一张一合的吮吸起来。

 

“唔……嗯……不行……太……啊啊啊嗯”

 

斯蒂芬因为他突然增加的手指不知道是快乐还是痛苦的呻吟着，双手抱紧着一摆只有手臂撑着他不撞到树干上，如果没有托尼的支撑他早就跪在地上了。托尼感受到他内部的紧绷，开始省略过多的抽动只是来回扩张着，然后摸出衣兜里赠品的小管润滑剂。

 

斯蒂芬比他要高一些，这让这个姿势更加便利。他趴下的腰和自然弯曲的腿使他的臀部正对着托尼的胯。托尼单手揽住对方提供支撑，另一只手抹开刚刚挤在勃起上的更多润滑剂，在啃咬亲吻对方耳廓表示抚慰的同时慢慢地顶入。温暖紧致的地方接纳着入侵者，然后为每一寸进入而收缩。托尼发出满足享受的长叹。斯蒂芬也终于放开一声叫喊，他抓起衣摆的手试图堵住自己的嘴却有些够不到，只好使劲抿着嘴唇，之后从鼻腔里发出那些甜蜜的哼声。

 

直到托尼完全进入，在里面停下等他适应的时候，斯蒂芬慢慢地动着屁股，回头看着托尼。他现在又是一副不同的样子和昨夜反着星河的颜色不同，镶嵌在泛红的眼眶里的是和头顶树梢的嫩芽一样的翠绿。带着森林里的水雾朦胧。托尼不自觉倾身吻上他颤动的睫毛，那眼睛闭上让他的嘴唇可以触碰到对方的眼睑。斯蒂芬浓重的呼吸和他交错在一起。

 

下体因为渐渐开始的动作响起了黏糊的水声，他们一同动作着，没有激烈的皮肤拍打声盖过，只是性器挤着湿润的甬道。多余的一些顺着他腿间滑下，湿热渐渐被吹得冰凉。而不断滑下的热流却让斯蒂芬鼻腔一阵酸痒，快乐的泪水顺着脸庞滑下。这些纯粹的爱意交合让他对感情一样能够有感知的身体愉悦的扭动，快感累积的十分迅速。托尼动了动手臂，在手腕紧紧扣上他酸麻的腰的时候他就预见了即将开始的激烈。可他突然使劲收紧着内壁，紧张地缩起来，放开的一只手扶上了托尼正顶着他的大腿。

 

“等…等一下…有人——————”

 

这次不仅仅是他能用法力感知到了，树叶的和破碎的枝条声已经将不速之客预告的一清二楚。应该也是循着水声前来，准备安营扎寨的。

 

斯蒂芬不是没想到会有人来，而是没想到他就这么由着托尼在这要他。他羞耻的抬了抬手臂，抓不住的衣摆滑落蹭在腿上，他努力想着什么可以让他们避免被人目睹交媾过程的咒语，却被托尼恶意的抽动完全搅散。忽视了他的顾虑，托尼继续刚刚被他打断的进程，这次是货真价实大开大合的抽动，发出掩饰不住的拍打声。

 

他只能先想着法子消去声音，可这更没意义。如果来人连声音都听不到径直走了过来，那还不如让他们因为发出的声响而就这么走开。

 

他这样想着，托尼停下了动作，留他不自觉地送上臀部摩擦被迫停下感受快感的腺体。他咬住团在手中的衣摆，不让就在舌尖的哭喊和因为托尼的手指抓住他性器而兴奋的抽气扩散的更远。

 

一行人的气息越来越近，似乎就在这树的另一端。怕不是明天当地的头条就要是两男子情难自已在林中公开做爱被人目击，此举是否有伤风化了。他几乎听见枯叶在他脚下粉碎，而天却一下从凌晨变得像是深夜了。

 

厚重的布料正从他们头顶盖过，将他们和树干圈住，象是什么人给树套了件红色衬衫。一行人说着不知哪里的语言，在他们周边指指点点。托尼在他耳边轻笑着，一定是因为他无法抑制的吸吮对方性器的内壁和在他手里快乐的流水的性器。明明没收到一点动作，却因为周身的压迫和情景难以自制的颤抖着，每个可能被发现的危机都变成什么强烈刺激得电流打过大脑，最后在一个人拽了拽斗篷另一侧的时候他颤抖着高潮了。眼泪代替高声的呻吟不断地滑下，混着唾液一起沾湿了袍子。

 

等人群的声音终于走远，日光再次映进角膜的时候，斯蒂芬便松了浑身的力气，快要瘫软在地上，他可能是高潮了几次，也可能只有一次，可能他们两个都有。直到他可以再无顾虑的喊出声之后，托尼将他全部托起，让他背对树干，再次进入。就在（似乎）只有他们两人的天地之间，自然之中，似乎弥补过去擦肩而过的时光一般他们交合着。直到他后穴溢出的精液黏了一腿跟，疲软的射不出什么的阴茎被逼着吐出忍耐许久的尿液。就连托尼也没法再托着他，两个人靠在树根下尽情消耗着氧气。

 

 

这下他的计划算是彻底泡汤了。

 

 

等他们缓过来已经是午后了，阳光刺的人睁不开眼，暖洋洋的相拥着一直迷迷糊糊地睡着。

 

等他最后在傍晚时分终于突然清醒，慌乱的起身收拾，想起自己的计划正有些气愤的瞪着托尼的时候。对方却笑着看着他忙乱地样子，像是他生气也是在说情话。

 

他只好在收起帐篷之后叹了一大口气。从包里掏出悬戒画了个圈。

 

他们从破败的亭子后走出，朝着山峰走去。标记着海拔的石碑被人摸得早就看不清楚颜色，他们并不会再贡献几分。

 

到达山巅的成就对他们来说大概并不那么特别。

 

他们越过护栏站上或许无人踏足的山巅巨石，下面是陡峭的悬崖河谷。

身后是月亮已经披着夜幕升起，面前是太阳不懈地闪着最后的光。他们看着天幕渐渐卷入山峦，颜色由橙红变成紫红，最后眼前只有一个光点向周围辐射温暖。

托尼猛的抱住站在崖边的斯蒂芬一跃而下—————

他们在失重的感觉以及正在被山脉模糊的边缘吞没的太阳的最后一丝光线中亲吻彼此。

 

 

 

end（？）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当然下一秒是奇奇在下面画了个圈然后俩人掉在了他卧室的床上啦。

 

完。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
